The Burning
by The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This
Summary: AU! Voldemort attained the final victory. James Malfoy has always been sure about everything. He knew who he was and what he believed. That was until he crossed the Dark Lord. Soon everything came crashing down, leaving him alone and and haunted by the government trying to cope with someone else's memories. FREE COOKIES for everyone who reviews! )
1. Studying and Thinking

**Okay! World of Fanfiction!**

 **You asked for this. (well...sort of) I have been searching forever for AU's where Voldemort won. And there is like none! :( You disappoint me Fanfic Writers. You should be ashamed! How dare you not write stuff I really, really want to read?! (Don't worry I'm not that self centered.) Either way since I could hardly find one or two and my main and 1st fic ever (The Slytherin Law) is basically finished. Only need to write a epilogue still...like that is ever gonna happen.**

 **Anyways, since I really want to read more dark side wins stories I decided I might as well write this one. Btw if anyone writes a "Dark Side Wins" story and tells me I will advertise your story! Seriously! Please, I really find it interesting to think how the world would be if Voldemort won. And tell me if you know of any good ones. Anyways, hope you like!**

James Malfoy was sulking. Why did he have to go to this dumb celebration ball party thing?! He was freaking eleven. Armand had to go when he was eleven, but then again Armand was the _Malfoy heir_ , so it made sense! But, oh of course he must go since he is a Malfoy. Sometimes he wished he did not belong to a powerful pureblood family.

And now he felt guilty.

The mudbloods and half-bloods had it far worse. James could understand that they were inferior and tainted magic, but he could not help but feel sorry for them. He did not know exactly how bad it was, but he knew enough to know it was not pretty. His father told him that there were huge compounds where muggles were kept like animals. Starved and forced into slavery.

James had met a muggle once. A boy named Cinder. James had been around seven at the time and he did not really know about muggles. He was shocked at Cinder's torn and tattered clothes when the muggle boy had stumbled into the Malfoy grounds. James had tried to get closer, but Cinder had cried and flinched away, leaving James confused and kind of scared.

That was also the first time James had ever seen a Rank Mark. Half-bloods, mudbloods and muggles were all given a tatoo on their right hands called a Rank Mark. Half-bloods had a silver serpentine eye, mudbloods had a bronze eye and muggles had a black eye with a blood red pupil. James supposed that the eye meant that the government and the Dark Lord was always watching.

Being a pureblood, James did not have a Rank Mark and he was fascinated by the mark on Cinder's arm. After he had gotten over the shock. He had tried to talk softly and tell the small boy that he meant no harm. Eventually Cinder began to trust him. James had no idea what Cinder was running from, but it seemed horrible so James hid Cinder in his room in Malfoy Manor.

At the time it had felt like a wonderful adventure. Something he only read about in fantasy books him parents got him. The first person he told was was Andromeda Bellatrix, his little sister who was six at the time. She too decided it was a great adventure and together they snuk food up to Cinder and tried to get him to talk more then a few words.

Then when Armand who was eleven came back from some sort of course he had to do on being a pureblood heir they both decided to tell him. Armand was never the greatest older brother, but both James and Andromeda knew that Armand loved them. Sometimes he just cracked under the pressure put on him by their father, Scorpuis Malfoy.

Too make a long story short the first thing Armand did when he saw Cinder was to grab Andromeda and James and lock Cinder in James's room. Then Armand had dragged them to see their father and sold them out.

James was not sure if he had ever seen his father as angry as he was whe he found out about Cinder. In fact that had been the first time Scorpuis had ever shouted at his children.

James could not remember everything, but he remembered enough to know it had been bad. It took about two whole months for the tense atmosphere in Malfoy manor to clear up. This had also been the first and only time James had seen Lord Voldemort, supreme ruler of the world.

Armand had taken pity on them and decided that they should go tell their father that they had thought Cinder was a wizard running from the Order of the Phoenix. Maybe then their father would have thought they were just having fun playing at being heroes.

So, they both had nervously knocked on their father's door and as usual door had recognised them and opened. Both he and Andromeda had immediately stepped back in horror when they saw the Dark Lord. It was not that the man looked terrifying physically. In fact the wizard was even darkly handsome. He almost looked too perfect. Lord Voldemort was a little above average height, he weared expensive clothes and did not look very strong. The wizard had dark hair and the only thing about him that was remotely scary was his burning red eyes, but even that did not take away from the smart, powerful, but sophisticated look. What terrified them was the furious, mad, magic that suffocated them and made it hard to breathe.

Andromeda had been the first to bolt. James had taken one look into the blood red eyes. For a moment he had felt a small spark of recognition then it was gone as raced after his sister.

They had both stormed to her room and curled up under her bed. Both of them could still feel the dark aura that seemed to follow them and invade their senses. James had hugged his little sister and they both had stayed there for a while, hoping deperately that the dark wizard did not come after them. After about a hour or so their father had come and told them that Lord Voldemort was gone and they were lucky to still be alive after disrespecting the Dark Lord in such a way.

He had no idea what happened to Cinder. Apperently Cinder was a muggle who escaped from one of the compounds on the other side of the mountains near Malfoy Manor. A werewolf had attacked Cinder and although it seemed as if he had almost died from his wounds the werewolf actually saved him. Werewolves were natrually stronger and faster that normal wizards or muggles. If he had not been a werewolf Cinder would never have made it over the mountains.

James had never met a muggle or mudblood again. He and his sister were kept at Malfoy Manor until they were old enough to go to Hogwarts.

James licked his lips nervously. It was extremely hard to get into Hogwarts. Only purebloods were considered and one had to score higher that eighty persent to have a chance in the Entrance Test. Armand had studied for hours upon hours beforehand and had gotten in with eighty two percent. The highest anyone had ever scored in the Entrance Test was eighty five percent.

No one was allowed to say exactly what happened in the Test, but it was widely speculated that the Dark Lord himself was one of the judges.

And now he had to go to this freaking ball! He needed more time to learn. He did not have time to sit around and be bored at some dumb ball. Giving a annoyed huff, James walked back to where about six text books were splayed across a finely decorated desk.

He read a paragraph of text again before closing his eyes.

 _A fire spell - Incendio_

 _A water spell - Augamenti_

 _A ice spell -Gla..Glacuis_

 _Levitating charm - Winggarduim..._

James gave a frustrated sigh and opened his eyes. Wingarduim Leviosa! He felt the familiar panick take over again. He needed to get through this test. No Malfoy had ever failed it before and he only had this one chance. No one was allowed to retake the Test if they did not get in.

James wanted to kick something. He had learned so hard and yet it still felt like he knew nothing.

The textbooks he was supposed to learn from were thick and pictureless. Just heaps and heaps on information. He closed his eyes again.

 _Incendio...water?_

James glanced at the textbook again. The elegant black word, _"Fire"_ ,Seemed to taunt him. Tears welled up in his eyes. He remembered Armand had a nervous breakdown right before the Test.

James had told himself that he would not cry, but this was just so important. No one who ever went on to become something great had not gone to Hogwarts. No Malfoy had not gone to Hogwarts before. Ever.

Furiously he wiped away the tears and softly chanted the words under his breath.

 _Fire - Incendio_

 _Water - Augamenti_

 _Ice - Glacuis_

 _Levitating - Wingarduim Leviosa_

 _Summoning - Accio_

 _Reviwisuis pleascio - make everyone who reads this review_


	2. Crystal

**Wow! Two updates on one night! I deserve some reviews! =)**

"James!" His mother, Astoriana Malfoy, scolded,"I know you don't want to go to this ball, but you have been invited. In case you forgot the Dark Lord knows exactly who he invited. No amount of sulking in going to get you out of this, so go brush your hair. I don't see why you always have to ruffle it up so much!"

James groaned under his breath. "Yes, mom." He muttered.

They forgot to mention earlier that the host was the Dark Lord. Great.

He was still in a bad mood and the upcoming Test did nothing to change that. Nor did the uncomfortable dress robes he was wearing. He already wanted to start scratching himself, but his parents said that it itched because of all the potions added to make the material lighter and of higher quality.

James admitted that the expensive dark green robes he was wearing looked good. They seemed to move almost like a liquid. The jewels and silver embroidery spoke of confidence and power. James barely recognised himself. He really looked good. He was also really itchy.

Sighing he grabbed a hairbrush and pulled it through his unruly blonde locks. He had no idea why his parents insisted he keep it so neat. Personally James liked the way it looked ruffled a lot more than the neat style his parents wanted.

"James, come on!" This time it was his father shouting.

"Coming!" He shouted back.

James quickly looked in the mirror. Yes, definitely did not like his hair neat. It looked so unlike him. James liked comfortable clothes, a messy appearance and overall chaos in his room. His parents did not and unfortunately for him they were the ones with the power over him.

Just as he was about to leave the room his eye caught one of the textbooks he was supposed to learn from. For a moment he considered it before quickly grabbing the book, casting a minimize spell and pushing it into one of his pockets.

"James!" His father really sounded annoyed.

"Coming!" He shouted again as he raced down the stairs.

"I guess that will just have to do." His mother said taking in his appearance.

"Okay. James, hold your finger to this portkey. We are a minute or so early, but when it goes we don't want to be left behind." His father said, holding out a silver ring with a hissing serpent engraved on it.

James cautiously placed his finger on the portkey along with his parents. He had to admit that he felt a little stupid standing there with his finger on a portkey waiting for the thing to go, but he knew that a Malfoy was never humiliated and never felt stupid. James could kind of understand why other people saw it like that.

A year before his birth Voldemort conquered Canada, the last country that was not under his control. After that the Dark Lord literally ruled the world. His death eaters who were with him from the very beginning in taking over Britain were all honored. Even the lower ranking ones were given a small country or province.

The Malfoys were with Voldemort form the beginning and Lucuis Malfoy had basically been Voldemort's right hand. So, of course their family got a huge piece of land situated where Canada used to be and sizable portion of Europe.

Scorpuis believed that the Dark Lord had been testing their loyalty when he did not reward them with until the last battle. Luckily the Malfoys remained loyal. At least Draco Malfoy had been smart.

The Malfoys were basically royalty. Any death eater family that was with Voldemort from the beginning was in some way, but the Malfoys were really high up. The only people who really rivaled them was the Lestranges and although the Malfoys still had some Black blood the actual Black family had died out when Siruis Black was killed and left the whole Black fortune to the them.

"Okay, should go about-" Scorpuis was cut off as the portkey suddenly activated.

James hated traveling by portkey. It just did not work for him, but of course his parents had paid a wizards named Arch Flazel to teach him to be able to use a portkey elegantly.

Suffice to say the lessons were awful, but it paid off as James actually managed to land on is feet. He did wobble a bit though, but for him it was good.

It took James a few moments to adjust to their new surroundings. He bit back a gasp. Malfoys did not gasp. They were on a beautiful island. Golden sand that James was sure had to magical sparkled on a beach and a sapphire blue ocean gently lapped at the land. The floor beneath his feet was made out of some sort of crystal that absorbed light and sent it back in a soft flicker of rainbow. In the middle of the island a a huge fire glowed warmly on a raised crystaline platform making the crystal floor around it turn to a mix of fiery orange and red. James realized that the whole island was made to resemble the ruins of a Sliverlion castle in the crystaline substance. Silverlion was the fort from which the Aurors and Order of the Phoenix had made their last stand.

"Don't look as if this is not normal." His mother suddenly hissed.

 _Oh, right_ , James had completely forgotten. He needed to act as if it was everyday he saw a beautiful crystal replica of the ruins of Silverlion Castle turned into a open air ballroom.

"Come on. We should move towards the fire." James's father said, as some of the people began to move that way.

James vaguely wondered how many people worked on this. He knew that this was really the event of the year. Well, he knew since his parents had told him about two hours back. This event celebrated the anniversary of Lord Voldemort's victory over Britain. He really had to learn more about these things. Luckily he did not have to worry to much since Armand was the heir he would have to deal with all these things.

He put up the aloof expression his parents had taught him and secretly marveled at the island. The high towers and spires looked magnificent and it was mixed just right with the crystal fallen bricks and broken bridges.

A sort of amphitheatre had been carved out around the giant fire in the same crystal material as the rest. Now that James had the chance to look closely at the crystal he realised a pattern of almost invisible snakes moved around just under its surface.

"He should arrive around now." Scorpuis Malfoy murmured to his wife.

"Probably...I place a hundred galleons on the fire." She murmured back.

Scorpuis looked around for a few moments before replying,"...it will be the fire. Not very original this year is he?"

James looked at them in confusion. The sun was slowly setting and he began to wonder what exactly they were waiting for. "Mom." he whispered.

She was just about to reply when the fire suddenly seemed to grow bigger and angrier. The flames turned into a bright emerald green and silver. The whole amphitheatre was bathed in a green light and James suddenly realised that there was thousands of diamonds embedded in strategic places that shined and shimmered silver.

The fire turned into two giant snakes that flied away from it and over the crowd's heads. Then after circling the crowd twice they raced back toward the fire. James watched in awe as they exploded back into the fire in a shower of sparks and caused a light so bright that everyone was momentarily blinded.

When he could see again Harry immediately noticed that a man had appeared where the fire was now burning low against the ground. Voldemort.

Cold chills ran down his spine.

Everyone's attention was on the Dark Lord. It felt impossible to tear his eyes away from the wizard. The Dark Lord was dressed in simple dark green robes that had fine darker green patterns on them that were impossible to make out. A lighter green cloak shimmered around his shoulders. James realised it was made out of something similar to the liquid material he had got. He suddenly wondered if the Dark Lord was also uncomfortable, but quickly dismissed the thought. Seriously. The cloak was embroided with a ever changing pattern of striking snakes that looked and acted like a fire every time the Dark Lord moved.

A few moments swept by in which most people just admired the wizard in front of them. James felt the dark wizard's aura wash over him again, but this time it was different. It was still powerful and dark and cruel, but tonight it seemed almost welcoming, festive...happy.

"Welcome to all those gathered here." The Dark Lord's voice did not seem loud, but everyone heard him,"Welcome to the most powerful witches and wizards alive, to the most intelligent and innovative of our race. "

The Dark Lord let the words sink in. No one turned away or looked anywhere else. He had everyone's attention.

"Tonight we remember a time when wizards were not great. When potential was wasted and power given to those who do not deserve it. We remember those who were brave enough to stand against it and perished in a battle for what they believe in." Voldemort's was softer now, almost sad.

"But, tonight we also remember the beginning of a new time, of a new era. While we are sad for the blood that was spilled in the war we must also be glad. We should remember the ones who sacrificed themselves for this world and the valuable blood that was spilled. The pain of the families that were torn apart and the cries of the innocents who were killed. This night should remind us to forever strive to ensure that the pain, bloodshed and sacrifices meant something." It felt as if Voldemort was directly addressing him, but he knew it could not be true. The Dark Lord was not even looking at him.

"But, for now, let us celebrate our victory." The Dark Lord stated before elegantly stepping off the raised platform he had been on and allowing the fire to grow back to its original state.

Slowly chatter and small talk began to break out again.

"James, you should probably go find some people your age to talk to." His mother said,"Me and your father need to go socialise."

James nodded and watched his parents leave.

He knew that this was one of the only events that allowed the younger children to attend. Of course they were all incredibly well trained and mannered so it was not really a problem.

Scorpuis thought that the Dark Lord probably invited the Heirs of prominent families to see what they really thought before they were old enough to hide their motives and opinions. Some people even believed that this was part of the Test to see how they act in such a situation.

Either way, as a Malfoy, James knew he was expected to find a group of friends who all came form powerful families. He really was not in the mood for socialising.

James tried to push the Test to the back of his mind, but it did not work all that well. He remembered the textbook in his pocket and decided to go meet some people and then as soon as he could get away get back to studying. He was sure that the small forested area at the edge of the island would be safe.

 **Hey, if anyone wants to write a "Dark Side Wins" AU I'll still be willing to advertise it on this story. Seriously, I really want to read more of them! Anyhows please review!**

 **And I am officially challenging you to write a "Dark Side Wins" AU! Come on! I'm having so much fun making this world up and stuff. Even if you write a one-shot! There is like no DSW fics out there!**


	3. A Tiny Little Mistake

**Hi!**

 **Please advise on anything you'd like to see. And PLEASE write me a "Dark Side Wins" fic!**

"James! Hey." A voice suddenly shouted from behind him. James turned to see Evlan Rosier. Evlan was probably the only person he really considered a friend. Not that James had met many people. Malfoys were kept pretty isolated until their parents were sure that they would not be an embarrassment

James and Evlan were not even very close friends. Not like him and Adromeda, but they got along well enough. "Hi, Evlan." James said.

"Why are you here? I mean I'm glad you are, but isn't only the heirs of powerful pureblood families invited?" Evlan asked curiously.

"No idea. Believe me I don't want to be here. I still need to learn for the Test." James said with a sigh.

"Yes, me too. Actually I'm scared as hell. I'm a heir so I don't even have a older sibling to give advice."

"Armand didn't give me any advice. It is not allowed remember? And dear, too perfect Armand would never break the oh so precious rules." James joked.

Evlan laughed. "Your brother is a bit of a goody two shoes. No offence."

"None taken." James grinned.

"Anyways I'm really worried about the Test. I mean if you fail it'll be okay. Your not heir. I am." Evlan said looking down.

James sincerely felt sorry for his friend. He knew what it felt like to be pressured to be the best. He was a _Malfoy_ after all, but it had to be much worse being a heir. "Hey, I brought a textbook, so I guess we could sneak over to those trees there and go through it again?" James suggested, although his parents would definitely not be happy with the idea. They wanted him to build up connections and be a tinsy bit more social.

Unfortunately, James hated the tricky, pureblood talk that his parents and brother excelled in. He could be subtle and manipulative, but not really in the elegant Malfoy way.

"Aren't we supposed to talk to people and socialise and stuff?" Evlan asked.

"Do you really want to?" James replied. Evlan was not to fond of it either.

"Ugh. I guess it can't hurt and I mean the Test is way more important that some crappy ball." Evlan said.

"Calling the magnificent anniversary of the Dark Lord's victory "some crappy ball" now, are we?" A sweet voice asked from behind them.

The two boys spun around to see Janettta Dolores Umbridge standing behind them. James mentally sighed. His father had a lot of things to say about this women. James did not think he had ever heard a single positive word about her.

Umbridge was actually quite pretty thanks to some drastic potions and spellwork, but there was just something about her. Maybe the sugary fake smile, the sharp scent of perfume or the silly little laugh.

"Er...we were just joking." Evlan said feebly.

"Yes, tonight is a night of celebration and I guess we got carried away a bit." James said in a sheepish voice.

"Of course, children do don't they?" The awful women smiled at them sweetly,"I'm just curious to why you are here...James Malfoy isn't it? I was under the impression that only heirs to powerful pureblood families were invited."

"I'm not really sure." James replied truthfully,"But, my father has the Dark Lord's favour so I guess it has something to do with that."

"Most likely." Umbridge replied,"Oh, look there's Advine. I just have to go say hi. Goodbye boys. Remember to behave yourselves."

James bit back a insult. "Come on, Evlan."

Luckily everyone left them alone as they quickly walked in the direction of the forested area. "Er..well we should probably just follow the path inside." Evlan said gesturing to a stone brick pathway that lead into the small forest.

"'Kay." James agreed as they cautiously walked into the forest.

The trees grew close to the sides of the path and muffled the sound from outside. The path stopped at a small paved clearing in the middle of the miniature forest. A beautiful fountain stood in the center of the clearing and the soft gurgling sound of the water gave it a almost magical feeling.

"Just sit on the edge of the fountain?" Evlan half-asked half-stated.

"Sure." James replied as he sat down.

"Anyways, which book did you bring?" Evlan asked as he sat down next to James.

"Potions. I did not learn it that hard since it is my best subject and I'm pretty much a natrual." Sometimes James also fell for the Malfoy bragging.

"Lucky you." Evlan said sullenly.

"Anyways, I'll ask you?" James asked.

"Fine."

"Okay, hold on." James said a she flicked through the book,"Okay, how long does Felix Felicuis take to brew?"

"Uh...a year?" Evlan asked.

"I dunno. I got the question from a test paper at the front of the book. I have no idea what the answer is." James said turning the page.

"Okay, another one."

"Er...name side effects of using the Felix Felicuis potion to much."

"I guess that would be...um...like maybe dizziness?"

"I don't know that either." James said.

The two boys went on asking each other questions for a while and James realised that there was a lot more actual learn work than he thought. He was grew more and more nervous with every question he got.

"Where would you find a Bezoar stone?" Evlan asked.

"In the sheep's stomach?" James tried.

"No... a goat. Shush! Someone's coming." Both of them jumped up a looked for a place to hide. James just realised that he did not actually know if they were allowed here.

"Quickly." James grabbed Evlan's arm and pulled him towards a nearby tree,"Climb."

Evlan clumsily scrambled up the tree trunk. James guessed he did not really do a lot of climbing when he was younger. When Evlan finally managed to sit still without looking as if he was about to fall any moment James raced up the tree and found a bunch of leave to hide behind.

The both breathed heavily. Three people walked into the clearing. James immediately recognised his father and he felt the Dark Lord's aura brush over his before he even saw the man. Maybe he and Evlan should just jump out of the tree and say they were really sorry. James really did not want to get caught spying on Voldemort.

But, what if that only made matters worse? Maybe he and Evlan could get away with this.

"With all due respect, my lord, doesn't this seem a bit extreme?" A unfamiliar voice asked.

"You don't trust my judgement, Eileen?" The Dark Lord asked lightly.

"Of course not, my lord. It is just that they are eleven." The women, Eileen, replied.

"I would have passed it if I was eleven," Voldemort stated.

"Yes, my lord, but you are a extraordinary wizard whose powers are unmatched. We're talking about normal silly and slightly stupid eleven year olds." James saw his father cringe slightly as he said it.

"Oh no, not you too Malfoy." Voldemort said in annoyed tone,"Do you really think just because you two are nagging me, I'm going to change it?"

Scorpuis winced at the word "nagging". James was pretty sure that no one nagged the Dark Lord.

"N-no, my lord, but Scorpuis is just a bit worried about his son. I mean there is a possibility of being heavily injured or maybe...erm fatally." Eileen looked like she was desperately trying to save the situation.

"No. He's not." Voldemort replied.

"He...how?" Eileen seemed shocked.

"No, no I did not get through your Occulomency shields. I know them to be formidable and if I did you would definitely be in excruciating pain right now." Voldemort said calmly,"There are other ways of knowing things."

"Yes, my lord." She mumbled.

"Now, its a beautiful night and there is lots to celebrate, so stop bothering me and go do something fun." Voldemort said.

James suddenly felt a fit of laughter overtake him. The Dark Lord had just used the word fun.

Angrily he bit down on his lip, drawing blood. If he burst out laughing hysterically now...James preferred not to think of the consequences. Suddenly his hand snapped out to try and catch his potions texbook, but it was too late.

James watched in horror as the book landed with a dull thud right behind the Dark Lord. The white paper on which he had scribbled his summaries was scattered across the ground and even if they did not see him in the tree his name was written on the book.

"Who ever is there, come out now." Voldemort's voice was deadly.

James nervously looked at Evlan.

"Either come out now or expect to be blasted into a million little pieces." Voldemort said in the same tone.

Deciding that if they exposed themselves they at least had a chance.

Slowly James shuffled forward along the branch he was on until he could jump down. James completely ignored his father's horrified look when he saw him.

"Erm...sorry." He muttered,"We were just learning some stuff and then you came along and scared us and...stuff so we climbed into a tree."

James had never been good at being polite and respectful. With lots of pain and suffering involved he had finally learnt it, but all the fancy language and tricks had left him. He silently replayed his words in his mind. He really was bad at this.

"What he means is, my lord, that we wanted to learn for the Test and were not sure if we were allowed here. We may have panicked a bit." Evlan was deathly pale.

"Right. Exactly what I meant." James mumbled.

"Really?" Voldemort questioned softly,"You're Scorpuis's son, right? "

"Erm...I think so." James was actually pretty sure he was Scorpuis'son.

"So, James, isn't it? You're telling me you have nothing to hide?"

"Sort off." He said uncertainly.

"Well," Suddenly Voldemort was right next to him,"I hope you don't mind looking into my eyes."

Legilimency. James cringed. According to his father it hurt. A lot.

He looked away. "Could you not...just erm...like trust me or something?" James realised that that was dumb. Judging by the incredulous expressions on the Death Eaters' faces he guessed they agreed.

"Look into my eyes, James." The Dark Lord's voice was laced with magic.

Unwillingly James looked into the blood red eyes. Suddenly everything around him swayed violently to the one side. His head hurt and he could barely see. Images and sound flashed in front of his eyes. Him and Andromeda talking to Cinder. Him having a paper plane war with Armand (it was much more exciting with magic). Scorpuis teaching him magic. Studying for the Test. Being told about the Ball. Asking Evlan questions. Hearing people come, hiding and finally the color swam back into the real word.

He had a awful headache. James wanted to scream, cry anything to get rid of the pain. Dazedly he stumbled back, for a moment he was scared of falling before realising that he was on the ground.

"James...?" A fearfull voice asked.

James sat up,"Ev? You okay? What happened?" Suddenly the pain came back and James gave a soft cry.

"W-what did he do to you?" Evlan was terrified.

"Legilimency I think." James shivered,"How long have I been laying here?"

"Half an hour. They left and told me to go to. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Evlan said.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." James stood up. The head ached had gotten a little better. At least he could see clearly.

"I can see that. Well, bye." Evlan turned to leave.

"What? You're going? Why!?" James asked, confused.

"Away from you. Have you got any idea in how much trouble I'm going to be? The Dark Lord won't forget this. I'll be lucky to pass the Test. Thanks a lot, James."

"You're blaming me?" Jams asked. Somehow he did not expect his friend to say that.

"It is your fault."

"I...yea. Sort of. I'm sorry." James said.

"I don't care just leave me alone. You aren't a heir. Must be nice to have no responsibility. To be a rich oh so great Malfoy!" Evlan spat before storming out of the clearing leaving James standing there like a idiot.

Still in shock, he walked over to where his textbook and summaries were supposed to be. He sweared softly when he realised they were gone. He hoped that his father took them. His father! Scorpuis was going to kill him.

"Stupid, stupid Dark Lord and his crappy ball. Now everything is messed up! Great. I knew this was a bad idea." He whispered to himself.

"Really? Well, the team who organize this will be sad to here that, although personally I don't agree. " A voice answered.

James spun around. Voldemort was leaning against a tree smirking at him.

"Oh. Hi." James said sounding as intelligent as ever.

"Hi to you to, James." Voldemort said sarcastically.

"Sorry. my lord." He replied realising that he had just killed his last chance of getting anywhere in life.

"Yes. I am rather insulted that you think I'm stupid. I certain hope Scorpuis hasn't been feeding you false information has he? That would be sad since then I would have to kill him."

James was silent. What had he done?

"Either ways maybe I should just put him a rank down anyways. Just to be safe right?" Voldemort smiled.

"Yes, my lord." James said numbly. He wanted to defend his father, but all he knew he would probably only make it worse.

"Or maybe the whole Malfoy family since it was his son who showed this utter disrespect towards me? And throw them out of Hogwarts. I would rather not have such people tainting my beautiful castle."

James flinched. The whole family?"Please, my lord." He whipsered,"Its my fault. My family did nothing. If someone should be punished it should be me. Please don't do anything to them."

"But, you see I am punishing you. By punishing your family I'm punishing you." Voldemort said,"Now, the reason I came back."

The Dark Lord suddenly flung him his textbook, summaries neatly inside. Of course James managed not to catch it.

Voldemort laughed before dissapparating.

888

James shivered under his father's gaze.

"You are no longer part of this family." Scorpuis's voice was emotionless.

 **Will appreciate reviews! And people deciding to write a "Dark Side Wins" AU. (yes I will keep going on about that)**

 **And review! Please!**


	4. Before the Test

**Long time, no see dear readers...anyways here's chapter 4! Please R &R if you want a cookie.**

To say the atmoshere in Malfoy Manor was tense was a understatement. James felt like he was walking through a minefield of nuclear bombs set to explode at the slightest vibration.

His father said nothing except telling him he was no longer considered family. Then two days later when Armand was kicked out of Hogwarts, Scorpuis lost it.

He had stormed to James's room and flung the door open. James who was still studying for the Test at the time had suddenly felt himself being forcefully blasted across the room. He was too shocked to even take in half of what Scorpuis was screaming at him. His own father had just cursed him. Nothing deadly, but pureblood family did not curse each other. They just did not...

After a few moment he had caught up with what Scorpuis was screaming and immediately wished he had not. Scorpuis called him a burden, a curse, a disappointment and not his son.

It had felt like every word had physically cut him. Then Scorpuis had shouted that he better get through the Test and that if he did not he could expect to be left on the street to fend for himself.

This had ignited a small spark of hope in James. Maybe if he got into Hogwarts everything would get better. That is if he got a high enough score though, but if his father still cared enough to want to make sure he got into the school it meant Scorpuis had not given up on him completely.

So, James had grabbed his books and started frantically learning for the Test. It was not as if he had anything else to do. Andromeda was away on some sort of camp for young pureblood witches and Armand had coldly told him that as far as he was concerend they were not brothers anymore.

The evening before the Test was the worst. James had skipped the previous dinner, but decided he needed energy for the Test. When he went down for dinner he noticed that his place had been moved down from where his family sat.

Both his parents and Armand had stared at his as if daring him to try and start a conversation. A awful, strained silence had reigned while they ate and when they finally finished almost ran to his room.

That night he slept badly. Nightmare after nightmare attacked him. His family leaving him at a orphanage. His family selling him as a slave. Failing the Test. The Dark Lord laughing as he ruined James's life. His family poor and humiliated. Himself alone in a forest screaming.

James's eyes snapped open. For few moments he was calm and then it all came flowing back. Clenching his teeth, he pushed the duvet off him and stumbled out of his bed.

He quickly glanced at his watch. 7:30. He had half an hour.

Luckily magic made getting up in the morning a lot easier. He quickly dragged a comb through his unruly hair and pulled on his robes. A few Neatining Spells later he sneaked down to the dining room.

The Malfoy dining room was nothing less than extravagant. The floor glittered with a strange silver aura as it stood in sharp contrast to the deep mahogany dining table. Windows allowed silver light to set fire to the expensive cutlery and a few green jewels shimmered between all the silver.

James sat down. Dippy, their house elf, had left his breakfast on the table. James ate slowly. His eyes traced the green snakes on his plate. He felt nauseous.

A part of him realised that if he ate faster he could use some of the time to revise his work, so he forced the rest of the food down. He only had fifteen minutes left to study.

He fumbled with his textbook and left sweaty fingerprints all over it as he tried his best to scan the information. After eight minutes he turned to his summaries and tried to ask himself questions. His mind went blank.

Tears burned behind his eyes.

"James." a sharp voice called.

The textbook slipped to the floor. "Yes, father."

He hurriedly picked the textbook up.

"We are going." Scorpuis's voice was cold.

"Yes, father." James could feel his voice breaking.

They walked to the main fireplace in silence. Scorpuis took a pinch of floo-powder before he handed the pouch in which it was held to James. "You better pass the Test. The Malfoy name depends on it." Scorpuis did not need to say anything else.

The Malfoy Lord flung the floo-powder into the fireplace. The flames turned a emerald green. "Quartz Park." he said before disappearing in a tornado of green.

James flung his powder into the fire. "Q-quartz park." his voice wavered as he fell into a green abyss.

Luckily James managed to land on his feet. He quickly straightened himself before taking in his new surroundings. He was standing in a grassy field. A few tents were pitched around him and official looking wizards were rushing around with grim faces.

Behind him a large bonfire crackled, sending sparks into the crisp morning air. Scorpuis glided forward. James followed the elegant figure through the chaos until they reached a high poduim in the form of a half-circle made of of black granite. On top of the poduim stood a shining dark oak table littered with papers.

Four of the five chair were occupied with the one throne-like chair in the middle empty. Scorpuis led him up the stairs. "Applicant?" a witch with a stern face asked, pushing her reading glasses back.

"House Malfoy. Second son. I already sent the heritage certificate. " Scorpuis said.

"James Malfoy?" the witch asked.

"Yes." Scorpuis replied.

"It seems to be in order then." the witch handed James a card attached to a string,"Put it around your neck. Lose it and you fail the Test. I am Athena McGonagall by the way. If you have any problems please bring them to me. The applicant has to go wait there."

Athena pointed to where a group of young witches and wizards around James's age were standing.

"Thank you." Scorpuis nodded sharply.

James started to followed Scorpuis back down the poduim. Scorpuis turned around in a swirl of expensive robes. "If you fail the Test you won't be welcome in my house anymore. So, don't do it." Scorpuis said leaving James on his own.

Almost as a afterthought Scorpuis turned around,"Good luck."

Lord Malfoy's eyes betrayed nothing. James thought he saw a spark of regret or sorrow in the grey eyes, but it must have been a trick of light since Scorpuis turned around and stalked away as if nothing had happened.

James walked over to the other applicants. He saw Evlan talking to Ebony Greengrass, but ignored him.

Sweat dripped down his back even though he had told himself the night before he was not going to turn into a sticky ball of nerves. A few more children joined them.

The tension was killing him. James fidgeted with the card around his neck. A few metres away a girl with dark red hair was practicing a few spells.

It was at that moment that the awful realisation slammed into James. He looked around in horror for his wand only to clearly remember leaving on the table while he was studying. Most of the work he had to learn was theory, but it good portion of it was actual magic. James was fine with doing magic and usually it was the theory that got him.

Waves of terror flooded through him. He had forgotten to bring his wand to the Test. That...

"All applicants this way please. Anyone not here is now considered to have failed the Test." Athena's cool voice said.

No! No...it was too late. This has to be a nightmare. But, something about the crisp morning air and glittering dewdrops on the grass was just too real. No, no, no, no...

"James!" someone grabbed him from behind,"You idiot! You left your wand at home."

Armand seemed angry and worried at the same time. James grabbed his wand feeling the familiar rush of magic. "Armand...I'm...thank you. I'm so sorry for getting expelled..." James gasped for breath the familiar feeling of helplessness rising up in his throat,"I'm sorry...I think I'm going to fail the Test."

"James." Armand's voice was steady,"It's okay. The expulsion in only for a week. Praise the Dark Lord's mercy. And you'll pass. I know how hard you studied and you are magically more powerful than...well me when I was your age and most of the other students your age. So, there is nothing that can go wrong."

Armand's calm grey eyes bore into James. He suddenly remembered a different older brother. One who had cared about him. The Armand before he had the responsibility of being the Malfoy heir. "Look..." Armand placed him hands on James's shoulders,"I know you can do this. And father won't really disown you. He is just really angry and worried. And the Dark Lord won't be petty and judge you unfairly. Think about it."

"Excuse me! We have to go! Good luck time is over Malfoy." Athena's voice cut through the air.

"Also, Andromeda told me to give you this." Armand said as he pushed a silver locket into his hand,"For good luck."

Armand stood back. James clutched the locket tightly. "Thank you..." he whispered before turning around to follow the rest of the applicants.

"Good luck, although I know you don't need it." Armand called.

 **Sorry, I'll post the actual Test chapter later. Maybe I'll do it today...I don't know, but please review anyways. I have cookies I'm willing to share with anyone who reviews.**


	5. The Test

**I got no reviews on the last chapter...please guys? With a cherry on top?**

A small, shivery, smile slid onto James's face as they walked towards a huge forest in front of the poduim. "Right! Attention everyone." Athena called,"This forest it extremely dense and acts almost as a maze except that it is harder to spot where you can pass through. This year's test will be different. You will all enter the maze once the entrance opens. Inside you will use everything you learned to find the centre of the maze. You have fifteen minutes to find it. Also note that there may or may not be other dangers in the maze and that after five minutes have passed you are allowed to attack other applicants."

James swallowed. He had never been very good at mazes. And that was playing the game on paper where you could see the whole maze.

"The Dark Lord himself will open the entrance so be ready. Any questions?" Athena asked.

"Um...is there anything that can kill us inside?" A small voice asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, Mr. Longbottom." Athena replied,"No further questions?"

A thick silence hung across the applicants. James was practically bathing in his own sweat by now. "Also, anyone who does not make it to the center before the timelimit automatically fails." Athena added,"So, may the odds be ever in your favour."

Athena walked up to the poduim and took her seat. James realised that he should probably put the locket around his neck. He fumbled with the sliver clasp like a idiot. When he finally managed to secure it correctly he was even more nervous than before.

He was going to fail. He was not like Armand. Armand took everything in his stride. He never had problems and if he did he knew how to handle them. Like a Malfoy. James on the other hand was as much of a Malfoy as the balls of grass that littered the field.

A silent figure appeared next to the Dark Lord's seat. Everyone knew it was Voldemort. The powerful aura could not be mistaken. The Dark Lord dropped his hood with long pale fingers. His red eyes glittered as they surveyed the applicants. James could have sworn that the Dark Lord had looked as him, but he chalked it up to being his imagination.

The man elegenty sat down in his throne-like chair. He briefly looked through the neat pile of paper in front of him before looking up again. It looked like his eyes were made out of ever changing shades of red.

Voldemort lifted his wand causually. Ten or more screen rose up completing the circle that was started by the granite poduim. The floating screens showed the applicants. James saw his own pale, terrified face between the rest of the children.

Then Voldemort lifted a beautifull quill and wrote something down. It felt like the scrathing of the quill against the expensive paper was unaturally loud.

After the Dark Lord took his dear time to write down whatever he was writing he gazed up again, inspecting the applicants. "Good luck." his voice was soft, yet everyone heard it.

Voldemort swiped his wand through the air in one fluid motion. Behind James the roots and branches twisted away to from a entrance into the forest maze.

The applicants stood frozen as they peered into the darkness. James turned around and looked at Voldemort. Were'nt they supposed to enter the maze as soon as the entrance opened?

Red eyes locked onto James's green ones. The Dark Lord gave a small, almost unoticable smile and nodded in the direction of the entrance. James took a uncertain step towards it. No one said anything.

Slowly he stepped into the maze. Suddenly the rest of the applicants remembered their instructions and the whole group surged forward. James made the best of his small head start by running as fast as possible. He took the turn to the right at the first intersection since it seemed to lead to the middle.

A good portion of the group followed him. James realised he needed to get away from the group since after five minuted someone would remember the rule that allowed attacking other applicants.

He made a few turns just to shake the rest off. After he was completely alone he stopped to catch his breath. Fifteen minutes. Less. Was all he had to find the center of the maze. He searched his lexicon of spells. There had to be something they learned.

He took deep, slow breaths in a atempt to calm himself. Of course. He layed his wand on his palm and whispered,"Point me."

The wand twirled around before finally settling on hole in the wall he had missed completely. James climbed through it, ignoring the branches that snagged his clothes and hair.

He used to the same spell until he reached what seemed like a dead end. He was just about to turn around when a small fire suddenly flared into existence beneath a cauldron. He crouched down next to the cauldron and looked at the ingredients scattered out around it.

Next to it there lay a small note. James picked it up and read it.

 _A potion for destroying what has one foot, but no legs will open this passageway._

James stared dumbly at the note for a moment before he realised it's meaning. A potion to kill snails. They had to learn how to brew it. Luckily James was rather good at potions.

He quickly gathered the needed ingredients and started to brewing process.

The potion turned to lava as he flung Rookweed into it. James slowly stirred the glowing liquid. Making a potion was strangely calming. "Five minutes has passed. You may now attack any other applicants." a cool voice announced.

Somewhere in the maze James heard a faint scream. He was immediately glad that he had left any groups. The potion was now a milky pink colour, almost complete.

James continued stirring as he threw in a few mint leaves. A yellow-green colour spread across the potion from where the leaf had touched its surface. It looked right.

James scooped some of the liquid out of the cauldron and allowed it to drip on the wall. He did not see any other way it was supposed to open the passage. For a few brief moments nothing happened, then the branches slowly receded into the surrounding undergrowth.

James slowly walked into the now open passageway. Something glowed in the darkness. Soon the bright red glow spread across the whole passage. Something burned James as it touched his skin.

He stumbled back, trying to flick the Magma-snail of his hand, but it refused to budge. He screamed in agony as he plunged his hand into the potion. The burning slowly stopped as the snail died.

"Right...that's why." James muttered to himself as he levitated a blob of liquid above the cauldron. Slowly he manuvoured it so that it touched the snails on the cieling and walls of the tunnel.

"You have seven and a half minutes remaining." the cool voice announced.

James cursed openly. Hopefully the potion challenge was there to protect the center. Still, he had taken almsot half of his time on this single challenge. He briefly wondered how the rest were doing.

He raced through the passeges. He tripped a few times on the roots that littered the ground and the branches made it their mission to snag his clothes and peck at his eyes. He was extremely glad that he had learnt the 'point me' spell.

After a dreadful rush of adreniline and hope he came to a halt in front of a stone raven. "What does a raven and a writing desk have in common?" it asked.

"Exscuse me?" James asked.

"What does a raven and a writing desk have in common?" the raven repeated,"You have ten seconds to answer."

"Um..." James's mind went blank.

"Eight, seven six..." the raven began.

It was at that moment that James realised that once the countdown ended something horrible was most likely going to happen. He turned and ran like the wind.

Something screamed behind him. He glanced around briefly only to see the dead, glowing red eyes of three stone ravens chasing him. One look at their claws told him enough.

James Malfoy ran like he had never run before. He blindly shot a few spells at them, but nothing seemed to stop the stone ravens. He remembered having read somewhere that you should try and blast them apart, but he knew no blasting spells.

Come on! Think of something. Suddenly the ground rushed forward. James yelped in pain as his knees struck the ground.

Desperetaly he struggled with the root holding his leg. Think, think, think...

The ravens cawed as they rushed him. "Agranidas!" James shouted. Thick spider webs burst from his wand. The ravens cawed angrily as they got tangles up in the thick white threads.

James slowly got up, his breathing erratic. His hand was trembling. "Three minutes remaining." the cool voice announced.

James nervously looked around him. There was something wrong. The temprature seemed to drop. Horror seeped through him.

He needed to run. He needed to get away, but the webs were blocking his only path of escape. Something...there was something.

He whimpered in terror as a tall figure loomed up in front of him. A non existent breeze made the tattered cloak move and slyther like it was alive. The smell of rotting flesh invaded his nose.

 **Reviews? =)**


	6. The Name that Must not be Named

**A Wednesday I'm updating on...really I don't want any reviews do I?**

 **Oh, well if you happen to read this plz review. I'm over my desperately wanting reviews phase thankfully and am is just posting this because I want to keep it all in one place, but still ya know? feedback brightens a writer's day. ;)**

The loud, ragged breathing like some sick, twisted song filled the air. "No...no please." James begged as the creature floated closer.

James stumbled over a root.

"You are no longer part of this family." Scorpuis said.

No, no, no...

His hand snapped out to try and catch his potions texbook, but it was too late.

And there was something else. Something he could not quite remember. Something locked away. And then he remembered it.

And he screamed.

Her beautiful brown hair was spread out behind her...her eyes glassy and dead.

Scorpuis cursing him...slamming into the wall...

Her fiery red hair was was spread out behind her...dead.

He remembered. Voldemort was laughing, his manic red eyes glowing with amusement.

"Is he going to be okay?" a small voice asked. Andromeda.

"Andro...?" James mumbled.

"Shhh, don't try and sit up. The dementor had a worse than expected effect on you. " a kind voice said softly.

"I take it he shall be fine, Hazel?" a cold voice asked. Laughing and laughing...

James forced his eyes open. Voldemort was standing barely a metre away from the bed in which he was laying.

"Here, eat this." Hazel Pomfrey said as she handed James a bar of chocolate.

James hesitantly nibbled the sweet candy. Slowly warmth flooded back into his body. His eyes followed the Dark Lord as the wizards slowly inspected the other injured applicants. He looked so nonchalant, as he stared down at them.

Laughing...

James rested his head in his hands. A headache was lurking somewhere in the back of his mind.

"Father is still sulking. He won't come..." Armand trailed off when he saw that James was awake.

"What?" James asked.

"He believes you failed. But, everyone failed. No one managed to find the center so..." Armand sat down next to James.

"I...I failed?" his voice was emtionless.

"Technically...you did not make to to the center, but no one did, Jamie, no one. They can't allow no new Hogwarts students. And you did better than most..." Armand pulled James closer to him.

James curled up in his brother's embrace. It was hopeless...he failed. He knew the emtion was going to come crashing down soon.

He felt a small hand on his back. "Thanks Adro..." he whispered as his sister joined the hug. Maybe father would never forgive him, but at least he would still have Andromeda and Armand.

"Can all applicants please gather before the judges' table." Athena's magically enhanced vice rang through the tent.

"I guess we should go anyways..." James said.

"Yea, come on." Armand said as he helped James up.

James managed to limp over to where the rest of the applicants were gathered. The judges were all seated on the poduim with impassive expressions. Voldemort stood up. "First, I'd just like to make it clear that the centre was a joke. There was no where the applicants could get. They were judged on their efforts.

A collective sigh of relief came from the gathered applicants and their families, but the atmosphere was soon replaced by the sweltering tension.

"Ebony Greengrass." Voldemort called coldy.

The girl stumbled forward.

"82% Pass." The Dark Lord said emtionlessly.

"Ivory Greengrass. 81% Pass."

"Danal Goyle. 71% Fail."

"Mirra Flyme. 65% Fail."

The words meant nothing to James's ears. He could not think. He had no idea when his name was coming since it looked like Voldemort was just calling out random names. Probably to increase the tension...that would fall perfectly in line with what James knew about the dark wizard.

Strange. Over the last few days he had really come to resent the Ruler of the World. James grimaced. What a over thetop title. But, that was what the Dark Lord was.

The Ruler of the World. James's mouth was bitter.

"Henderik Davis. 83% Pass." Voldemort said.

"H..." Voldemort peered at his paper probably having read the same name twice,"James Malfoy."

James stumbled forward. Please...

Voldemort looked at him. Their eyes meant for what could be no more than a milisecond. It was in that moment that James knew he was not going to pass.

"79% Fail." the Dark Lord said iciliy.

And James's world came crashing down...

next chap

Without thinking he spun around and ran. He barely heard Armand's voice as his brother called out to him. No, no, no, no...

He dodged between the tents and officials. He could feel the tears that streamed down his cheeks. How could he fail at the one test he had to pass?

Without thinking he stormed into the natural forest that surounded the site. Branches whipped through his face and snagged his robes. Eventually he sank down in the foilage and wept.

A part of him wanted to scream in frustration. He had done alright in the Test. He should have had above 80, and Voldemort knew it, but of course the Dark Lord would not let him off the hook.

His life was literally ruined. No pureblood who had not attended Hogwarts was taken seriously.

A small pained whimper escaped his mouth. He wanted to scream. He wanted to scream so badly, but he was so scared someone would find him. That someone would hear. He could no face Armand or Andromeda. He could not face Scorpuis...he had failed them. He had failed his family.

He cried until the bitter tears refused to come anymore. His throat was hoarse. He felt so empty on the inside. Yet, somewhere a tiny spark of hope burned. Maybe Armand was right. Father would forgive him. Maybe Scorpuis would not disown him.

Pureblood family sticked together, right?

With his heart beating in his throat he slowly made his way back to the encampment. The bloody sun set fire to the clouds turning them into streaks of pink. Like yummy marhmallows, actually, James thought.

Around him wizards were taking down the last of the tents. People were constantly floo-ing in and out of the giant bonfire and James noticed that someone had placed a stone bowl filled with floo-powder next to it. He guessed it was just easier if everyone used the same instead of having the carry their own floo powder around.

He nervously walked closer to the bonfire. His family had probably left already. Scorpuis would have...and Andromeda and Armand knew he could get home. Someone bumped into him.

"'Scuse me." a boy with fiery red hair said.

"Sorry. I..." James's voice sounded pathetic form all the crying.

"It's okay. You're James Malfoy, right?" the boy gave him a sympathetic look,"It must be hard...my dad says...um, I'm Percival Weasley by the way, but call me Percy Pleasure to meet you."

"Yea, glad to meet you too." James replied,"You got through, right?"

"Yes...but my father thinks the Dark Lord was just angry at your family and you should have gotten through." Percy said kindly.

"Thanks...but really..." James tried to think fo something to say,"I have to go home and face my family."

"Hey, you live in one of those huge mansions right?" Percy said trying to lighten the mood,"We live in a house we call the Burrow. It is really small, but it's a home, ya know what I mean?"

"Yea...I have to go now...congrats on getting through." bitterness welled up in his throat. Why could Voldemort let a Weasley pass, but not him?

He walked over to the stone bowl with the floo powder in a took a handful. He was just about to throw it into the fire when he heard a familiar voice. "Thank you for you ever lasting mercy, my lord, I can not express my gratification." Scorpuis said.

"Yes, yes...it is hardly fair to let Armand pay for this. He is a rather bright student at Hogwarts. And the Malfoy family name still means a lot. It will not be destroyed that easily. Rest assured Scorpuis you and your family still has the Dark Lord's favour." Voldemort said coolly.

"Yes. Thank you, my lord." Scorpuis sounded relieved.

James felt his own relief mirror that on Scorpuis's face. Voldemort was not going to destroy his family. Maybe all was not lost. His father would still be angry, but maybe he would get over it.

"Just please note that James will most likely not be part of your family anymore. I want you to alienate yourself from him." Voldemort said, playing with his wand. Ice spread through James's stomach.

"I...yes, my lord. It is just...that Malfoys have some honour to uphold to each other..." Scorpuis's voice trembled a bit.

"James is not a Malfoy and he never was." the Dark Lord's voice was like a gust of icy wind,"You should do well to remember it..."

"Yes, my lord." Scorpuis said,"He is not my family. He never was..."

"Do remember it next time, Scorpuis." Voldemort said, softly, almost gently.

Tears left warm streaks down James's cheeks. His father had disowned him. He is not a Malfoy anymore...he never was acording to them. The blow struck him deep in his heart. For a moment time froze. Then the pain burst out of nowhere along with a new emtion. Fury.

"YOU MONSTER!" the words had left his mouth before he could stop them,"Is it really that awful when someone just makes a mistake?! But, I guess no, the world is just there for you to play with. It does not matter to you...does it?! It does not matter how many families you tear apart and how many lives you ruin!"

He breathing was fast and erratic. He had just insulted the person who literally ruled the world. He had singned his own death warrant.

"I wish you were dead! In fact...I wish Dumbledore had won! At least they had honour! At least they did nto jsut phycologically torture people for fun! In fact I wish..." he trailed off he wanted to say it so badly. Then again he was already dead.

"I wish Harry Potter won!" Voldemort's face darkened at the name. No one spoke that name. It was a name that killed.

A icy silence hung between them. A few wizards looked on in horror, but quickly scurried away.

Red eyes glared at James. He took a terrified step backwards. Why had he just said that? The Dark Lord's magic crackled around him. It was in that split second that his brain suddenly remembered.

He spun around filing the floo dust into the fire. "The Burrow!" he breathed as he flung himself into the green flames.

 **Okay, if anyone ever happened to read this...you know what to do. :p**


	7. Flight

**Hiya, people! Nothing else to say...**

James coughed and spllutered as the fire place spat him out onto a ratty carpet. He wearily looked. Everything in the room looked secondhand, but it had a kind of homey feel. Slowly he got up and wandered over to the kitchen. The Weasleys were probably still helping to pack up the Test site.

I have to get out of here, James suddenly remembered.

He felt a little bit guilty as he rummaged through the kitchen for food, but decided that it was either steal or die. Well...maybe not die...

He found a jar with some muggle money in it and stole a backpack he found what looked to be a sittingroom. He also grabbed a thick hooded cloak before leaving. Outside the sun was peeking at him from just below the horison as he walked through the chaotic mess of exotic plants and trees that the Weasleys called a garden.

A part of him could not believe that he was actually running away. The same part of him could not believe that Scorpuis actually gave him up. The shard of sorrow in his heart lodged itself a little deeper, but he kept walking.

He turned around briefly when he reached the edge of the Weasley premises. Then he flung the cloak around his shoulders and pulled the hood on, allowing it to obscure his face. He slung the backpack over his shoulder and set off into a random direction.

xXx

Scorpius trembled visibly as he stood in front of the Dark Lord's see side chateau. Unlike most of the other houses the dark wizards owned this one lacked the trademark gothic style. Scorpuis actually suspected that even his great and powerful evilness got a bit tired of being dark and mysterious all the time.

In fact Voldemort spent a good portion of his time residing in Chateau'd Sirene. It was generally good for publicity since the enourmous building radiated power, but it looked less downright...evil. It had more of a expensive aura, with the rolling waves on the beach and the clear green-blue lagoon.

Creamy pink clouds streaked the sky as the morning sun slowly rose from behind light blue mountains. Birds twittered from the willow next to the lagoon and a majestic eagle soared between the high rooftop of the chateau.

Scorpuis swallowed. If today was his last morning alive at least it had been a beautiful morning. He felt numb as he slowly walked through the mutliple layered of security. A few Death Eaters nodded at him, but he ignored them.

Once inside the chateau a Death Eater led him to a richly decorated waiting room. He sat down listening to his own frantic heartbeat as he watched the ocean through the high windows.

After what seemed like a eternity a Death Eater told him that the Dark Lord was ready to see him. He was led to a high veranda between the beautiful golden towers. A few metres in front of him a elegant dark figure gazed at the sunrise.

The sunrise was, indeed, magnificent. Waves glittered in the golden sunlight and the lone eagle that soared above them added the finishing touch to the picture. "My lord..." Scorpuis made his presence known.

"Yes, what is it Scorpuis? Do you really need to ruin my morning?" The Dark Lord was still facing away from him so it was impossible to read his expression.

"My apologies, my lord." Scorpuis stuttered.

"Indeed..." Lord Voldemort took a sip of golden champage from a tall, glimmering glass,"Any reason to why you come to my door begging to be thrown of this veranda and into the sea?"

"Well...you see my lord it seems that...er...James Malfoy seemed to have taken our conversation a little too...harshly..." Scorpuis mumbled.

Voldemort grimaced. That was really the one conversation he did not need the boy to have stumbled upon. And of course he took everything out of context.

"Yes and?" Voldemort asked, more sharply this time.

"He seems to have thought he was thrown out of the family and then he uh..." there really was no better way to say it,"Seems to have run away."

"So..." the Dark Lord's voice was ice,"Might I enquire as to where exactly the person I ordered you raise and keep out of harm's way is?"

Scorpuis swallowed,"Well...I honestly have no idea."

A frigid silence hung across the veranda. Voldemort took another sip of champhange. He needed alcohol for this. "Right. You can start explaining now."

Scorpuis delivered a fear stricken stuttered account of the previous night's events. How he planned to talk to James, but could not find him anywhere. How the house elves were sure he never returned and how the wards agreed with this. He also added the tension in the house and how James most likely thought he was thrown out of the family and thus left.

"And so...yes he probably went elsewhere when we saw him floo away." Scorpuis ended off.

Voldemort nodded slowly. "Avada Kedavra."

Scorpuis barely evaded the green light and stepped into the crucio that followed immdeiately after. He howled in agony as he helplessly writhed on the floor. Voldemort's pitiless eyes scrutinized him. "You're alive then. I guess that has benefits. I hope you know that I would like you dead, but like I said...you still have value."

The dark wizard lifted the spell and watched as Scorpuis gasped for breath, tears leaving silver streaks on his cheeks.

"I suppose we could just issue a public message and tell the idiot his family forgives him...but then any petty thief will be after him since a 'Malfoy' could probably be ransomed for a nice profit." Voldemort mused to himself."Better label him a criminal and get Death Eaters, Aurors as well as the freelancers...hmm a bounty maybe."

The Dark Lord finally got tired of the other man's pathetic whimpers and pointed him wand at Scorpuis. "You know what you need?" Voldemort said as he levitated the Malfoy Lord,"Some nice cool salt water. It does wonders for the pain."

Scorpuis barely had time to shout as he was forcefully flung from the veranda and into the roaring waves below. Voldemort was not sad to see him go. Wether the man survived did not matter a lot.

Voldemort continued staring at the milling waves. A cold, vicious fury was slowly building in his chest.

xXx

The landscape around James slowly became littered with old abandoned muggle houses. A part of him felt like he intruded upon their silent vigil as they waited for their dead owners to return. The sun rose up in the sky, strangely cheerful for the sad broken down dwellings.

James trudged on through the swaying ferns. Sweat dripped down his back and everything felt sticky and hot. He silently swore at the sun as he struggled on.

Eventually he decided to rest for a bit. Luckily he spotted a nearby farmhouse. As he got closer James realised there was something off about the farmhouse.

It took him a few moments to realise what it was. Magic. Whoever used to live in the house had been magical. Well, it made sense. He knew that quite a few wizarding families hat settled down near te Weasleys. They probably fled once the war began, he thought as he entered the house.

Half of the roof had falled away and nature had slowly begun to reclaim its lost teratory. James sank down against one of the walls and opened his backpack. After a few seconds he grabbed a bottle of water and took a few grateful sips.

The cool water calmed his parched throat. It was only after he hd quenched his thirst that he noticed the awful smell that surrounded the farm house. Curiously he got up.

Suddenly a purple explosion blew apart one of the walls. James flung himself backwards, but was to late. He gave a pained cry as a sharp piece of shrapnel drove itself into his hand. Immediately he pulled it out whimpering as blood began to gush from the open wound.

Swearing openly he tore a piece of fabric from his cloak and used it bandage the wound. It was not much, but it was better than nothing. It must have been one of the old wards that triggered, he realised as he slowly walked forward.

In the middle of the other room lay what looked like a metal briefcase. Strangely enough the briefcase was open. He slowly edged towards it. The rotting smell was worse here.

James's heart stopped.

Next to the briefcase lay a girl.

His breathing became rushed as he tried to comprehend the images his eyes sent him. Her eyes were a glassy and blood slowly leaked out of the left eye, like a single terrifying tear. Her robes were ripped and bloodstained, her face contorted in a unnatural look of horror. One leg was bent out at a odd angle. A wolf ear peeked out behind her head. The other one was cut off.

 _Half breed...Wolf...muggle_

Words were crudely cut into her pale skin. James stared. Half of her face glistened with blood and yellow puss. He could not tear his eyes away from the white maggots that writhed in the bloody mess.

"...I...how.." he trailed off.

Her pale dead hand was clutched around the handle of the briefcase. His eyes moved to the contents of the metal briefcase.

A few papers littered it. It looked like had seen their share of bad weather. More papers danced in the wind a few metres away. As he stared at it he realised there was a strap that secured the paper.

On top he saw a photo. The girl. Her strawberry blonde hair flung out behind her as she hugged a older man and woman. Three names were scribbled underneath the photo. _Teddy, Anne & Lucy Lupin._

Lucy. That was her name. Somehow it made it worse.

James leapt forward and pushed his hand into the briefcase. He wanted to get out of the house, but a part of him screamed to salvage something from Lucy. To try and stop the everlasting winds of time to blow what remained of her existence away.

His frantic fingers found a small notebook. Without thinking he snatched it and rushed out of the house. He pushed the hood of his cloak over his head again and grabbed his backpack.

Then he ran.

 _ **REVIEW!**_

(please...)


End file.
